It is often desirable that a vehicle's wheels be both lightweight and stylish. A conventional motorcycle wheel, for example, typically includes a hub for receiving an axle, a rim for supporting a tire, and at least one radially extending structure connecting the hub and the rim. A single axle then passes through the hub and connects with portions of a motorcycle's frame located on each side of the wheel. This hub/axle configuration can be quite heavy and has become so commonplace among vehicles that it often provides little if any aesthetic appeal. Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight and stylish wheel assembly for supporting a tire on a vehicle.